Voto Branco
by Tay DS
Summary: Aos poucos, o branco ia substituindo o preto. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic para o IV Mini Chall Harry/Luna do fórum 6v.


**Nome:** Voto Branco

**Autora: **Tay DS

**Classificação/TAG:** K+

**Sinopse:** Aos poucos, o branco ia substituindo o preto. Songfic. Oneshot. Fic para o IV Mini Chall Harry/Luna do fórum 6v.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter não me pertence, senão essa fic não seria real. Alluring Secret ~ White Vow também não é minha. Mas adoro a Miku cantando... Apesar de preferir Black Vow, porque amo os gêmeos Kagamine.

**Nota de Autora:** Outra fic feita às pressas, mas está valendo. Eu a escrevi na quinta, ainda na faculdade. Algo em torno de três horas nela e pronto. Detalhe que a ideia dela surgiu de maneira random ao ouvir Alluring Secret ~Black Vow, onde tive a ideia para outra fic. Ao ouvir White Vow, essa aqui surgiu e começou a ser escrita automaticamente. Está longe de ser um dos meus melhores trabalhos (e eu tenho algum realmente bom?), mas eu até que gostei de escrevê-la.

* * *

**Voto Branco**

Mais uma vez aquelas imagens voltavam a se repetir.

O cheiro de fumaça invadia suas narinas, queimando-o por dentro. Já começava a ficar difícil a respiração. Porém, aquele era o menor dos problemas. Tudo era familiar. Tudo o levava de volta para aquele dia. Olhou para suas mãos, e mais uma vez havia o sangue. Contudo, aquele líquido viscoso e escuro não lhe pertencia. Vinha do corpo magro em seus braços, os cabelos loiros empapados, e os olhos perdendo o brilho. Aos poucos, a vida se esvaia dela. E tudo por culpa dele.

Ele gritava seu nome, tentava acordá-la, mas em vão, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair. O corpo começava a esfriar drasticamente. Sem explicação, ele sumiu de seus braços, transformando-se em pó, cujo vento fazia questão de soprar para longe.

Sempre as mesmas cenas, mas havia algo diferente daquela vez. Porém, demorou algum tempo até que Harry se desse conta do cenário totalmente branco ao seu redor. Estava sozinho, pois Luna já tinha partido. Não fazia mais sentido fazer qualquer coisa, então se deixara permanecer ali ajoelhado, em meio à brancura.

Um som se fez audível. Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor daquele cenário que o cegava. Já ouviu aquele som diversas vezes. Era a risada dela. Olhou para cima, e pensou ter visto um pequeno lampejo dourado. Esticou os braços. Mas não importava o quanto se esticasse, suas mãos pareciam jamais alcançar.

Mais uma vez a risada, e agora estava bem próxima. Um par de mãos segurou a sua. Harry se virou, surpreso pelo que acabava de ver. Num ato impulsivo, ele a abraçou. Por um longo tempo não a soltou. Queria senti-la ali. Parecia tão viva. Temia que ela desaparecesse caso a soltasse, por isso apertou mais o abraço. E de novo a risada, que agora parecia soar triste aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu não vou fugir Harry. - Luna comentou ainda risonha.

- Não a deixarei jamais. - ele falou, com sua voz saindo num sussurro. - Você não vai mais a lugar nenhum Luna. Nenhum.

- Não irei. - ela disse, mas dessa vez não houve risos.

Ele se afastou dela, permitindo-se a olhá-la. A moça usava um belíssimo vestido branco, imaculado de qualquer vestígio de sangue ou poeira que pudesse denunciar sua morte. Os cabelos longos e loiros ainda permaneciam soltos, caindo pelos ombros até alcançar sua cintura. Estava perfeita naquele cenário. O branco ao redor apenas realçava sua pureza.

Contudo, algo caiu em seu ombro. Virou-se para ver o que era. Parecia neve. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou a olhar para cima. Lá no alto, uma cor se destacava em meio ao branco. Preto. Voltou a olhar para Luna. Ela apenas o fitava curiosa.

- Eu sinto muito. - ele se apressou em dizer.

- Não foi culpa sua Harry.

Era mentira. Como ela podia ser assim? Como podia perdoá-lo depois do que ele fez?

Foi há quase seis meses. Os aurores haviam recebido um alerta que destinava a um prédio numa cidade pequena, apenas a alguns dias de Londres por meio de transporte trouxa. No local, alguns bruxos maltratavam alguns trouxas que passavam, torturando-os. Eles eram resistentes, Harry não podia negar.

Não lembrava o feitiço que havia sido usado naquele momento, mas um bruxo o rebateu, atingindo o prédio. Tudo foi pelos ares. Os aurores lançados longe pelo impacto da explosão. Seus adversários já não lutavam mais contra eles. Provavelmente todos estariam mortos, devido ao contato direto com as chamas.

O tumulto que se seguiu depois foi quase incontrolável no primeiro momento. Muitos que estavam próximo à explosão corriam pedindo socorro ou simplesmente caíam mortos ou inconscientes após alguns metros.

Harry correu para amparar a todos que pudessem, mas muitos já estavam em estado tão lastimável que não tinha mais jeito de mantê-los vivos. E foram os gritos agudos, e de certa forma familiar, que lhe chamou atenção. Em meio aos destroços do prédio que foram lançados, um corpo tentava se arrastar para longe dali. Correu para ajudar a pessoa que estava ali. E foi com horror que percebeu Luna Lovegood gravemente ferida.

Pegou-a nos braços e gritou por ajuda, mas esta não veio. Viu a garota sorrir para ele, enquanto o sangue escorria pelos cortes fundos em sua pele. Não podia acreditar que ela estava partindo. Não queria ter que pensar nessa possibilidade. Queria salvá-la, mas de nada iria adiantar.

A lembrança sempre o atormentava em sonhos. Todas as noites sempre a via morrer em seus braços. E com pesar, sempre sussurrava aquelas três palavras.

- Eu te amo. - deixou que escapasse de seus lábios, ajoelhando-se na frente dela.

O moreno voltou a encarar Luna, que parecia esperar com que ele despertasse do transe. Flocos daquele cenário já caíam em abundância, mostrando o preto mais claramente por trás daquele branco.

Com uma calma que só era característica dela, a loira se sentou à sua frente e o trouxe para mais perto. E sem questionar, ele apoiou sua cabeça em suas pernas, deitando-se, e pôs-se a observar seus olhos azuis.

- Sempre te amei Luna. - Harry disse, agora com mais clareza. - Eu sinto tanto... Como eu gostaria que estivesse comigo...

- E eu estou. - ela o interrompeu, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. - Estou aqui agora, não estou? Não vou deixá-lo.

Ele não entendeu.

- Jamais morri Harry.

- Isso não é apenas um sonho? - ele questionou esperançoso.

Ela riu.

- Nunca disse que ele era real. - Luna explicou. - Serei viva e eterna em suas lembranças. Dói-me vê-lo sofrer.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Por que não me culpa? - perguntou, por fim.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se limitou a olhar para cima, observando distraidamente os flocos caírem com maior intensidade. Mais da metade do lugar já tinha perdido seu branco para dar lugar ao preto.

- Este lugar... Está se desfazendo... - a moça deixou escapar, e voltou a olhar para o rapaz.

Harry entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Não havia mais tempo.

- Não fique triste. - Luna disse. - Viva.

- Mas...

- Não fale, sim? - ela o interrompeu, voltando a rir mais uma vez. A última vez. - Eu também sempre te amei.

A surpresa atingiu o rapaz em cheio.

Antes que pudesse se pronunciar, Luna se curvou para ele e o beijou. Os lábios dela estavam tão quentes e eram tão macios, mas através daquilo, Harry percebeu que era o último. O adeus que ela dava para ele. Não queria sair dali, queria ficar ali com ela para sempre.

E sentindo um vazio imenso, o moreno não sentiu mais os lábios dela. Ela havia cessado aquele beijo, afinal.

E foi com horror que percebeu que todo o branco havia se extinguido, restando apenas o local onde eles se encontravam sentados.

- Nós vamos nos ver novamente?

- Algum dia talvez. Nunca se sabe.

- Espera por mim?

- Sempre esperarei.

E tudo finalmente se tornou preto. Sentiu seu corpo em queda, mas ao invés de pânico, aquela sensação era boa, reconfortante. Suas pálpebras pesaram. Viu uma pena branca cair, e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Abriu seus olhos, mas precisou fechá-los imediatamente. O sol entrava pela janela e o incomodava. Precisou de um tempo para finalmente conseguir abri-los novamente e se pôr de pé.

Pela primeira vez em meses Harry acordava se sentindo bem. Algo o revigorara durante a noite. Mas o que? Não lembrava ao certo. Deixou que um bocejo escapasse rapidamente pelos lábios. Observou o relógio sobre a cabeceira. Estava cedo para ir ao Ministério. Porém, talvez não tão cedo para uma visita.

Espantando qualquer resquício de sono no banho, o rapaz se arrumou, saiu de casa e aparatou ao ver que ninguém o espiava. Quando voltou a observar o lugar ao redor percebeu que este não estava movimentado. Antes que alcançasse os portões de ferro do local, ele comprou algumas flores. Todas amarelas. Observou mais uma vez o cemitério, respirou fundo e entrou.

Caminhando por uma trilha, ele percebeu que uma ou outra família estava reunida em frente às lápides. Mas em frente à dela não se encontrava ninguém. Ajoelhou-se e passou os dedos pelas inscrições no mármore. Contudo, algo estava diferente. Não sentia culpa pela morte dela. Apenas saudade. E outra coisa que ele não conseguia explicar o que era.

Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa a ela, mas o que falar? Achou melhor deixar o silêncio reinar naquele momento. Porém, com certa surpresa, ele reparou que havia uma pena branca e solitária na base do mármore. Arrumou as flores em frente à lápide e pegou a pena. Olhou para o céu azul quase livre de nuvens à procura da possível ave que havia deixado àquela pena para trás. Mas nada encontrou. Voltou a olhá-la, e sorriu. Guardou-a com cuidado no bolso da calça e deu as costas para a lápide. Afinal, era a cor daquela pena cor que representava tudo desde o início. A cor do voto que acabava de fazer silenciosamente. O voto de deixar que o branco pudesse se sobrepor ao preto do luto.

Não estava mais triste, e parece que toda a sua culpa havia morrido. Esperança. Era essa a sensação que o assolou há minutos atrás. Afinal, ele tinha esperança de vê-la de novo. Ele iria vê-la um dia, voltaria a abraçá-la mais uma vez. Foi com essa esperança que ele deixou o sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.


End file.
